Because of Love
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menjalani hubungan terlarang seperti ini. Dulu ketika SMP aku sangat jijik membayangkan hubungan sesama jenis. Mungkin masih biasa untuk gaya pacaran biasa. Tapi untuk sex lover, itu benar-benar menjijikan. RATE M UNTUK BAHASA! CHANBAEK! YAOI! BL! OS!


**Because of Love**

Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, usw

Genre : Tidak terdeteksi :D

Warning : BL! YAOI! TYPO BERTEBARAN! TIDAK SESUAI EYD! RATED M UNTUK BAHASA! GAJE!

.

Halo~ aku gak jadi hiatus keke aku malah kembali dengan ff super gaje dan rated m untuk bahasa haha  
Gak kuat lama-lama hiatus keke tapi, setelah ini aku memang harus hiatus, sbm udah di depan mata huweee takut nih :'(

Oh ya, ntar klu ketemu nama Jongin berarti itu Chanyeol. Awalnya, aku ngetik Jongin, waktu mau pos pengen ganti jadi Chanyeol aja XD

Ntar jangan kaget klu cerita ini memiliki inti yang sama dengan **BIRTHDAY**, **HAPPINESS, **dan **INTC. **Sebenarnya, Birthday, Happiness, dan ff ini aku nulisnya waktu mau ultah Baek, aku nulis tiga cerita dengan masalah (bukan konflik) yang mirip, masalah keluarga, itu untuk perbandingan yang mana yang bisa aku pos buat ultah baek dan akhirnya terpilihlah **BIRTHDAY. **Dan aku gak tau kenapa INTC juga ngikut" masalah 3 ff lainnya, padahal INTC aku tulis baru" ini. Hehe maklum author gak kreatip keke

Ya udah deh happy _reading lovely reader_ ^^

.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, siswa XOXO SHS. Tak ada yang menarik tentang diriku. Aku hanyalah siswa bodoh yang selalu mengikuti remedial di setiap ujian. Aku anak laki-laki terlantar yang tidak diinginkan keluargaku. Orang terhormat mana yang akan menerima anak bodoh sepertiku? Tidak ada, tentu saja!

_Well_, mungkin kisah hidupku sudah terlalu biasa. Anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang yang berakhir dengan menjadi berandalan. Aku hanya ingin membagi sebagian kecil kisahku.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih, seorang lelaki. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menjalani hubungan terlarang seperti ini. Dulu ketika SMP aku sangat jijik membayangkan hubungan sesama jenis. Mungkin masih biasa untuk gaya pacaran biasa. Tapi untuk _sex lover_, itu benar-benar menjijikan. Salahkan mulutku yang terlalu sombong hingga aku terjebak dalam hubungan menjijikan itu. Aku dan kekasihku –Chanyeol- sama-sama pencandu seks setelah kami melakukan untuk yang pertama kali.

Aku bahkan memilih keluar dari rumah megah orangtuaku agar tetap bisa menikmati _sex life_ bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol hidup sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku tinggal dengannya setelah kedua orangtuaku mengusirku. Dan tentu saja, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan seks.

Kehidupan seperti ini tidak pernah ada dalam daftar kehidupan idamanku. Dulu aku hanya Byun Baekhyun manis yang selalu menuruti apapun kata orangtua, menangis ketika dimarahi, dan hal biasa yang dilakukan anak-anak. Seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai jengah dengan perlakuan orangtuaku yang sangat berbeda padaku. Aku selalu iri dengan kakak laki-lakiku yang dimanja. Aku hanya manusia biasa, iri dan dengki itu tentu saja ada. Dan karena perasaan bodoh itulah aku terjebak dalam kehidupan ini.

Awalnya memang enak, membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Tapi lama-lama semua mulai berubah. Chanyeol yang sudah kurang tertarik dengan tubuhku, wanita yang jauh lebih menarik. Chanyeol masih tetap menyetubuhiku, tapi tidak dengan perasaan seperti dulu. Chanyeol bercinta dengan siapa saja, setelah itu pulang dan melampiaskan emosi macam apapun padaku.

Bahkan di akhir tahun kedua hubungan kami, Chanyeol menjadikanku pelacur. Ia tidak lagi membawa wanita untuk bercinta dengannya, ia membawa wanita untuk aku puaskan, terkadang Chanyeol membawa pria juga. Aku tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol yang membuatku harus melayani paling sedikit dua orang dalam sehari, aku tau kami butuh uang untuk hidup.

Sesakit apapun itu aku masih bertahan karena Chanyeol membuatku merasakan kasih sayang ketika dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Tidak apa kan kasih sayang yang kecil daripada tidak sama sekali. Kalaupun aku mati, aku mati di tangan orang yang kucintai.

Ketika _mood_ Chanyeol baik, aku akan dibuat melayang hingga langit ketujuh dan ketika _mood_ Chanyeol buruk, dasar samudra pun terlewati.

Aku tau, roda itu selalu berputar. Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol yang sempat kacau balau kembali membaik ketika takdir itu datang.

Dokter memvonis aku terkena penyakit kelamin. Tubuhku makin kurus dan lemah dari hari ke hari. Chanyeol tidak pernah beranjak dari sisiku. Kami bahkan tidak sekolah lagi. Setiap malam Chanyeol selalu menangis meminta maaf padaku, ia merasa dirinya yang membuat aku terkena penyakit itu. Dan demi apa, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol.

Hari ini aku berulangtahun yang ke 18. Tubuhku sudah kurus ceking, sakit di tubuhku sudah jarang bisa kutahan. Aku tidak berobat karena kami tidak punya uang. Chanyeol pernah mendatangi orangtuaku, meminta pinjaman, tapi mereka tidak mau. Ya sudah, mungkin memang takdirku seperti ini.

Sejak membuka mata, aku belum melihat Chanyeol. Biasanya ketika kelopak mataku terbuka, aku selalu disuguhi wajah tampan kekasihku itu. Aku tidak tau Chanyeol menghilang ke mana. Aku pun tak bisa menghubunginya, jika boleh jujur untuk menggerakkan tangan saja terasa begitu sulit. Bahkan untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang terasa begitu panas dan kering pun aku tak bisa. Aku hanya memandangi gelas di meja nakas.

Aku merasa napasku sudah sangat sulit, jantungku juga semakin lemah. Mungkin 1 detakan untuk 5 detik. Tidak hanya tubuhku yang sakit, kemaluanku jauh lebih sakit. Bahkan -jika kau tak merasa jijik kuberitahu- itu sudah bernanah. Aku hanya meminum obat murah yang kami dapat dari puskesmas, jadi tidak salah kalau penyakit ini berkembang lebih cepat.

Entah kenapa aku merasa hidupku tinggal hitungan jam. Jujur saja aku sangat merindukan kedua orangtua dan juga kakak laki-lakiku. Meskipun aku yakin mereka tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mereka sebelum pergi. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada orangtuaku. Meskipun mereka selalu mengabaikanku, tetap saja mereka akan kecewa jika anak mereka menyimpang. Namun, aku tidak menyesali apapun. Semuanya keputusanku. Risiko bentuk apapun harus kutanggung.

Aku melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 10 pagi, Chanyeol ke mana?

Kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering dan panas, ingin sekali aku meneguk air dalam gelas di atas nakas. Aku meneguk ludah berat, menahan dahagaku. Aku merasakan rasa asin yang tidak asing. Rasa asin dan karat, aku tau itu darah, gusiku sudah tak berbentuk, sariawan bertebaran di bibirku. Aku tau kau jijik. Aku memang menjijikkan. Dari awal aku memang menjijikkan.

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan, di keadaan yang begitu menjijikkan aku masih memiliki Chanyeol di sisiku. Aku sangat bersyukur pernah mengenal lelaki itu. Rasanya begitu berat untuk meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Aku mengenal suara ini, suara kekasihku. Aku mengalihkan mata ke pintu kamar, melihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar membuat dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku tidak percaya, sebentar lagi atau mungkin beberapa jam lagi aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyuman itu. Aku menatap mata tajam Chanyeol, aku merasa begitu tenang, namun sesak di dadaku semakin menjadi. Mata itu, senyuman itu, aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Lengan itu, tubuh itu, tidak akan lagi merengkuh, menggendong, dan memelukku. Oh Tuhan, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Beginikah rasanya ketika kita harus meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai?

"Baek, kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Ia mengusap air mata di pipiku yang tidak lagi mulus dan kencang seperti dulu.

Hanya gelengan yang kuberikan, aku tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Aku tau mulutku begitu bau.

Chanyeol hendak mengecup bibirku, aku menolehkan kepala ke arah berlawanan, "Jangan! Aku menijikkan! Jangan bertukar DNA, nanti kau tertular!

Chanyeol mengusap rambutku lembut, "Maafkan aku, sayang." Chanyeol menangis.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak melakukan itu dulu! Seharusnya, aku berusaha lebih keras agar kau bisa berobat di rumah sakit! Ini salahku! Karena aku kau begini hiks Maafkan aku, maaf.."

"Ja-jangan menangis, Chanyeol. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sayang, kenapa melamun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusak rambutku lembut. Aku tersenyum padanya, mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

Saat ini kami berada di ruang makan. Tidak ada yang romantis sebenarnya, tapi aku sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang sudah dia persiapkan. Kue ulangtahun yang tidak terlalu cantik –Chanyeol membuat sendiri-, dinding yang penuh dengan foto-foto kami selama tiga tahun ini, bahkan Chanyeol juga menggantung foto-foto kami di loteng. Rumah ini terlihat sangat indah, foto yang menggantung bebas di loteng, menjuntai dengan indah, jaraknya yang konstan menambah keindahan. Aku benar-benar menyukai ini.

"Aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa, maaf kalau kau tidak suka."

"Chanyeol.."

"Hmm?"

"_Gomawo_! Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padaku. Setelah itu ia sibuk mengomentari foto kami.

"Lihat! Itu imut sekali! Aku ingat itu saat festival musim semi. Astaga! Kau mirip anak kecil sekali Baek!"

"_OMG_! Aku ingat foto itu! Saat aku dikejar orang gila kan? _Aigoo_ aku jelek sekali!"

"Ah! Itu ketika musim dingin, aku tergelincir karena berlari sok _cool_ di atas salju!"

"Chanyeol.."

"Dan itu! Ketika pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo, kau didandani menjadi _yeoja_!"

"Chanyeol.."

"Ah itu ketika kau kalah _Truth or Dare_ dan harus mencium sapi!"

"Chanyeol!" teriakku kesal.

Chanyeol menatapku tajam, "Diamlah Baek! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun!"

Aku menghela napas berat, "Chanyeol, jantungku sudah sangat lelah, paru-paruku juga. Aku tidak mau menyiksa mereka lebih lama lagi, sudah waktunya mereka beristirahat."

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun menatapku. Aku hanya menatap Chanyeol selekat mungkin, memanjakan mataku yang tidak akan melihat wajah tampan itu lagi. Aku merasakan sentakan kuat yang begitu menyakitkan pada kemaluanku. Aku berusaha menahan ringisan, tapi sepertinya aku gagal.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menggeleng. Kuraih lehernya dengan lengan kerempengku.

"A-aku harus pergi Chanyeol."

"Baek! Jangan berkata omong kosong! Aku belum berhasil membawa orangtua dan hyungmu, bukankah kau ingin bertemu mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, kau sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku mencintaimu, selamat-tinggal!"

* * *

Chanyeol menatap sengit orang-orang di depannya, mata bengkaknya tetap terlihat tajam. "Oh! Konglomerat datang! Apa kalian tidak takut tertular virus menjijikkan?" sindir Chanyeol dingin. Dia benar-benar membenci ketiga orang di depannya. Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, dan Tuan Muda Byun –ayah, ibu, dan hyung Baekhyun-. Ketika Chanyeol mendatangi rumah mereka tadi pagi, meminta atau memohon agar mereka melihat Baekhyun, dan dengan santainya mereka mengatakan tidak mau tertular virus menjijikkan.

"Hiks kenapa kau tak mengatakan keadaannya sudah separah ini?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Kau yang tidak pernah mendengarkanku, Nyonya. Setiap kali aku datang aku selalu mengatakan kondisinya semakin memburuk, tapi apa kau peduli? Ah! Atau kau memang berniat menemuinya ketika dia sekarat saja? Orangtua terbejat yang pernah kukenal adalah kalian! Karena kalian Baekhyunku pergi! Orang kaya sombong! Andai kalian meminjamiku uang saat itu, Baekhyunku akan baik-baik saja! Arghh! KENAPA KALIAN DATANG SEKARANG? TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!"

"Chanyeol! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Diamlah, Kyung!"

"Kalian tau? Baekhyun sudah lama sekali menahan segalanya karena ia masih menunggu kedua orangtuanya datang. Setiap hari doanya selalu sama! Dan hingga ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ia tetap tidak melihat kedua orangtua dan kakaknya! KENAPA KALIAN DATANG SEKARANG?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar, air mata bercucuran di pipinya, ia keluar dari ruangan duka itu, Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Tinggallah Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, dan Tuan Muda Byun yang memandangi foto Baekhyun, air mata mengalir lancar di pipi mereka.

.

**E**makku**N**ikahin**D**O *bugh

.

Hoho bagaimana readerdeul? _Please~ gimme some words_ ^^

Okee bye~ love you all ^_^


End file.
